Change is better
by ol-tw1ink3lZ-lo
Summary: Hermione has change over the summer. She lives with her uncle that is abusing her. She needs someone who will bring her head up. And who would you think that be?


Change is better  
  
Disclaimer- Hermione has change over the summer. She lives with her uncle that is abusing her. She needs someone who will bring her head up. And who would you think that be?  
  
Chapter One- Hotel Party  
  
One more left till I go back to Hogwarts, Hermione thought. She was in her room trying to stop all the blood running down on her clothes. She received these cuts and bruises from her uncle, who she now lives with since her parents are in California for a conference. Last night was another horrible experience for her. Her uncle was drunk and high as usual. He then came with a hard cover book and started beating her with it. It wasn't funny at all. The pages in the books gave her lots of cuts, and the hard part gave her bruises that turn purple immediately. He was strong. She was trying to run away from him she then found her room and locked it and secure it just in case he breaks the lock. She got her luggage and her purse and everything else. She first checks if her uncle was at the door. He passed out she thought. She checked out the window for anyone looking. No one was there. She had gotten her stuff and resize then to make it smaller, with her wand of course. She climbed down the railing near her window. She then reached the ground. "Arrghh, now I wish I had a broom." she said. She walks to the nearest Inn. Which was like three blocks away from her house. She forgot where she out her money. She looked in her luggage and her purse. Then she remembered she put it in her pocket, she giggled silently. She had 498 dollars in muggle money and much wizard money too. She rented the full size bedroom.  
  
She saw her room it was all that but it would suit her. She had a full size bed, a mini refrigerator, a tub and a shower, and a 22' with cable. She thought," Yup, I could live here." She got her pajamas, toothbrush, towel, washcloth, and her toothpaste. She took a quick shower. She assorted her things for Hogwarts. She wonders what would happen when people see her like this She has change. Her eyes weren't hazel any more they were brown. Her hair was puffy and more. It was sleek, straight, and shiny. Her body, she didn't even want to think about it. Her curves filled out every part of her body that needed to be. She had a perfect body, but she didn't like it. She would get attention from the guys and the girl would get jealous and call her a slut or whore. She was done with everything she needed for tomorrow. She got her head girl badge and polished it. She was happy head girl, but she didn't know who was head boy. She was thinking too hard she feel asleep.  
  
: At Draco Malfoy's House:  
  
Draco was happy he was going to leave tomorrow. He couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts then stay here with the monster, but he wanted to stay here because his mother would have anyone to protect her form him. : Flashback: "NO!!!!" yelled Draco He just woke up from a bad dream. He walked out of his room and saw his dad hurting his mother Draco ran in to stop his dad "Daddy, Stop it!!! WHY ARE YOU HURTING HER?!" "Child, Stay out of this. I'm not hurting here. I'm playing a game with her right, Narcissa?" Narcissa was on the floor crying and bleeding everywhere on her. She was a wreck. She yelled, "No your not you sick bastard. How can you do such a thing in front of your child?" Lucius turned around to her and said, "How dare you speak to me like that, you're my wife not my enemies. CRUCIO!" Lucius yelled. The spell didn't hit her, but it hit Draco, he interfere it. He was twitching and yelling in pain. Lucius left the wing, and went to his own. His wife was crying trying to take care of Draco but Lucius pulled her away. The spell stop, Draco ran to his room. He went through his jars. He look for his first aid kit and found it under his bed. He healed himself, like he always did. He cried cause all of the pain, agony, and misery in his life were never leave him alone. He changes his clothes. He was thinking of how is mother would do without him while he is gone to hogwarts. He fell asleep, with lots of things on his mind.  
  
Chapter 2 Shop till I drop  
  
Hermione woke up joyfully. She got everything she needed ready, but she still hasn't found a gown for all the balls. She was thinking how much she had left, "hmmm... I have a bout 200 dollars left" She tried looking everywhere for money she found about 600 dollars in her purse and pockets. She left her room, and left a note on the desk for the maid it said, "Please don't go through my luggage, there are many private and important thing. I hope you understand.  
Miss Granger" Hermione called for a cab to take her to Killah.  
  
She arrived there, she paid the cab driver 5 dollars and told him to come back in 1 hour and 30 minutes. She went in and it wasn't as pack as usual. She went to the dresses section,"Wow so many how can I pick?" "I'll help you Hermione." "Who said that?" She turned around an saw her bestest friend Mandy "OMG MANDY!" "" Shush Mione. Yeah I'm here. I saw you climbed down the window. So.. I thought you needed to be left alone." "Thank you so much Mandy I don't know what I would do without you! Muah! "I know, now lets get you dressed and new clothes. I'll buy you some clothes and you can buy dressed for yourself kay? "You know I need help picking out the dresses right? I don't know what to buy or if it looks good one me" "I know now lets see what size you are.. hmm I think size 5? "Yea" "Okay" They look everywhere and found many dresses that would suit Hermione. They found: A silver 3-tier dress that goes to her knees and a pink flower on it. A blue sheer asymmetrical tie dress. A white lace up cocktail dress. A red front drape tube gown. A black strapless buckle dress. Last of all a denim halter tie dress. "Okay Mione try all this and if you like it and fit it all you'll get it cause its pretty and I think it will look sexy on you." "Maybe it will and plus I ready like it all" Hermione went in the dressing room while Mandy was waiting for her to come out. She tried on the silver 3-tier dress first. "Damn Hermione! This is gorgeous on you It hugs you curves perfectly." "Yea I know but do you think I can wear this to the Homecoming dance?" "Yea I think you can" She went back into the room to try all the dresses. It all fit her perfectly "Okay ill buy all these dresses and now I need to buy clothes for school" "Yea I forgot, here lets tell them to hold it for us till pick out our clothes. "Okie Dokie!"  
  
"Okay mione were going to buy you a new set of clothes for you" "Umm Kay... please don't make all the clothes to revealing cause yeah I don't want to be know as the smartest girl in my who class and be called the smartest slut of all time you know." "Yea I know" "Lets go see the mini skirts" "Umm okay.. Well I only have 40 minutes lefts in here you know so you better hurry" "You mean you better hurry and find lots of clothes" "Yeah whatever" They went to the section full of cute skirts. "Okay I found 10 mini skirts: 2 white ruffled skirt, 1 black leather one, 1 blue denim one, 1 kaki one, 2 woven mini skirts but I don't know the color I want yet, 1 light gray asymmetrical one, and 1 light lavender Rouched Waist Asymmetrical Mesh Skirt" "Okay now shirts and pants I pick them al out for you. It's a surprise I bought you like 6 pants and 10 shirt." "Hey I have to go right now imma be late for school." Dang, Its like 10:30 I have to go ill mail you every month kay Bye love you oh dang I forgot the dresses. Bye loves you a lot thanks for everything and stay out of trouble you know my sell phone number." She bought the dresses "Bye Mione I love you too a lot and yeah I remember" She left the store. "Dang I spend like 300 dollars today" She out everything all the clothes and dresses away. "Lets she what she bought me there is a letter Dear Mione,  
I love you so much girl. I don't know what I would do without you. You know ill always be there for you. These clothes I bought you cost up to 150 dollars yeah I know it's not a lot but it shows that I love you so so much!! 333 I hope you have a safe trip. Don't steal all the guy from there girlfriends. I know there is a guy right there for you. Maybe his right under you nose  
Love you always,  
Mandy aka Mandizzle. Hermione laughed. She got dress and put on her make up to cover the bruises. She wore a white pants with a pink halter top with her pink phat farms shoes. 


End file.
